Yours, Mine, and Ours
by ReWrite2k17
Summary: Optimus and Megatron, a pair planning on bonding and becoming sparkmates, have both moved in together along with their children. But, it seems like the only ones who are getting along are the couple. Will their children tear the couple apart or bring them closer together? [features Prime universe characters as children] [inspired by the movie 'Yours, Mine, and Ours']
1. Chapter 1

**Yours, Mine, and Ours**

 _Chapter 1: Meet Your New Sire!_

* * *

 **Megatron**

 _-Soundwave: Oldest youngling_

 _-Starscream: sparkling_

 _-Breakdown: youngling_

 _-Dreadwing: youngling_

 _-Knockout: sparkling (almost youngling)_

 _-Airachnid: youngling_

 **Optimus**

 _-Smokescreen: youngest sparkling_

 _-Ultra Magnus: Oldest youngling_

 _-Arcee: youngling_

 _-Bulkhead: youngling (same age as Wheeljack)_

 _-Bumblebee: sparkling_

 _-Wheeljack: youngling (same age as Bulkhead)_

* * *

"I still don't know why _they_ have to come here Sire!" a small, blue youngling asked her sire with a pout on her face and her arms crossed across her chest. "I don't _wanna_ share my room! It's already really small!"

Optimus tried not to roll his optics, he really tried.

Ever since the adoptive Sire of six told his children about the new members of the family coming to join them, there had been mixed feeling about it all. The oldest children; Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack, weren't too thrilled that their home was being invaded by 'strangers', but Bulkhead and Wheeljack didn't mind that they got to finally share a room together. Optimus even got them bunk-berths! Arcee, and her biological brother Bumblebee, were more nervous than anything about the new younglings and sparklings coming to stay. They were the newest ones in the house as is, and were just settling into their roles in the family. Smokescreen, on the other hand, didn't really understand what was happening, being the youngest sparkling and all.

"Arcee, I have already explained." The Prime sighed, stirring the mix of sparkling energon for Bumblebee and Smokescreen. "Megatron and I are planning on bonding soon and both his children as well as all of you will become siblings."

Bulkhead looked up from his energon serving, "So, is he gonna be our new Sire or something?" the green mechling asked with energon dribbling down his chin.

Wheeljack swallowed quickly, "Or is it Carrier?!" The two laughed, causing the sparklings to begin to laugh along because there was laughter at the table. Ultra Magnus shook his helm with a huff, taking a drink from his energon cube.

Arcee looked at her adoptive Sire with wide optics shining. "We don't have to, do we?"

"No Arcee." The Prime smiled. "You may call him Megatron if that makes you more comfortable."

She nodded and let a small smile of relief form on her lips, finishing her energon rations in order to speed off and follow her older brothers out into the yard. Optimus shook his helm, turning back to the two sparkling who were making a mess of their morning energon. "At least you two seem content enough with this situation." The yellow and silver sparklings both grinned up at their sire, splashing more of the purple substance all over themselves and the table.

Megatron had his arms full with two fussy sparklings as he and his family made their way into Iacon on the public transit. Sitting on his left was his oldest youngling Soundwave, who was entertaining a hyperactive Breakdown. To his right was Dreadwing, who was looking out the large window in order to keep himself awake while Arachnid was curled up onto Megatron's lap, playing quietly with one of her dolls.

"Sire," Dreadwing began, "I still do not believe in this plan."

The gladiator frowned at his son, "Dreadwing, there is nothing to worry about. Optimus and his family are great Cybertronians. Optimus is a well-liked politician for Iacon and all of his children are adopted, just like you all."

The blue mechling shrugged, "How do you know it was not just for the press?"

Megatron's optics widened, "Who told you such things Dreadwing?"

"It was in the datapad Soundwave left on his desk." He whispered, earning a look from Soundwave sitting on the other side of their Sire. "Sorry Soundwave."

Their Sire frowned, thinking carefully about how he sound respond to his children. "While I am not overly pleased that you two are reading the tabloids, as you should both know that what is written in them is never true, I can assure you that Optimus Prime took in his children with loving intentions." The transit began to slow down, indicating that the stop was coming up quickly. "Alright children, this is our stop. It will only be a couple of blocks until we reach Optimus's home."

Soundwave took Breakdown's servo while Dreadwing carried Arachnid on his back. Megatron had his oldest younglings walk off the transit first and he carried the sparklings off in his arms. Starscream was trying to doze off while Knockout was still fussing a bit, a mixture of over exhaustion and wanting to play with his older brothers. The few blocks passed by with no one talking much. Breakdown would ask what the various buildings were and how much longer it was going to take for them to get to their new home.

The crowd turned the corner and got their first look at their new home. It was a large, four story manor that was gated in with a high fence surrounding the grounds. Megatron walked up to the gate and rung the buzzer. Without an answer from the other side, the front door opened and a large blue and red mech walked out the front door. "Megatron, welcome home." He opened the gate and watched as the large family walked up to their new home with shock on their faces.

Megatron, standing a little taller than the mech of the house, walked right up to the mech he planned on bonding with. A large grin was on his face, "Optimus Prime, I would greet your properly, but my arms are a little full."

He laughed, placing a kiss on the mech cheek. "We can greet each other properly later." The Prime whispered, causing a blush to form on his own face. "Right now, I believe this would be a good time for all of the children to get to know each other."

Optimus stepped aside in order to let Megatron's family into the house. As Megatron's children walked inside, they noticed more children standing in the foyer. Optics met optics, large and small, for the first time with a nervous kind of feeling in the air. "Children, welcome to you new home. I would like to introduce you to my children: Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Arcee. Bumblebee and Smokescreen are taking their naps up in the nursery."

Ultra Magnus waved at the new kids while Bulkhead and Wheeljack hid behind their older brother. Arcee, on the other hand, stood there with a scowl on her face as she looked over the strangers. Megatron cleared his throat, "And these are my children: Soundwave, Dreadwing, Breakdown, and Arachnid. These two sparklings are Starscream and Knockout. I thank you for letting us live in your home."

The room became quiet as the children looked each other over carefully. Optimus and Megatron met optics, trying to figure out their next moves carefully. "How about the sparklings are put into the nursery while the older children play in the playroom? Your belongings should be arriving later this cycle."

Megatron nodded, "That sounds like a great idea Optimus. Children, why not follow your new friends to the playroom? I will let you know when your things arrive so you can become organized."

"Yes Sire." Dreadwing said, setting Arachnid down and taking her servo. "Come on."

The oldest mechs watched as Ultra Magnus led all of the children, both his siblings and the children who were supposed to be his new siblings. Megatron shifted the recharging Starcream in his arms, "So, the nursery then?"

Optimus Prime led the way up the stairs and to the nursery. The door was slightly open, showing a tiny light coming from the room. When the door opened, Megatron could see four sparkling sized berths with safety rails on them. Two of them were occupied with recharging sparklings. "They look precious." The gladiator whispered, placing Starscream in the closest berth. "Hopefully they will all recharge for more than a klik." The politician gave him a smile as he watched the mech he was still falling in love with set the larger red sparkling down into the berth. Megatron put his digit up to his mouth and motioned for Optimus to follow him out. When both mechs got out of the room, Megatron grabbed Optimus by the hips and pulled him in close, "Now, how about that proper greeting?"

In the playroom, Optimus's children were playing at one side of the room while Megatron's played on another. Bulkhead and Wheeljack were working on building a new racecar set that they got on their last trip to the toy store. Arcee was playing with her dolls in their doll house while Ultra Magnus was playing a hand-held video game. On the other side of the room, Arachnid was the only one playing, and that's because she brought her doll with her. Breakdown had his optics glued on the green and white mechs. Soundwave was looking over a datapad that he subspaced while Dreadwing watched the door.

Arachnid, noticing Arcee playing with her dolls in their large house, walked over the blue femme. "You've got an Elita-One doll?" She asked, startling Arcee a little. "I've got Lancer."

Arcee looked over the purple femme with hesitant optics. "Yeah, Sire got her for me when Bee and I moved in."

"I've been asking my Sire to get me Elita for so long now, but he wants me to wait until my creation day to ask again." Arachnid explained, shifting her peds, "So, can I play with you?"

The tiny blue youngling looked at the doll in Arachnid's servo, then back at the house she was playing with. After a moment, she met optics with the other femme, "I guess so, but you need to be careful! Sire doesn't like us to play rough inside." Arachnid smiled, kneeling next to Arcee and the two began making up a game.

During this interaction, Bulkhead noticed Breakdown watching him and Wheeljack construct their racecar. The green mechling turned to his best friend, "Should we ask him if he wants to play?" Bulkhead whispered, glancing over at the blue mech. He caught the mech looking again and watched as Breakdown looked away quickly. "It looks like he wants to play."

"I mean," Wheeljack began, "if you wanna go ask him be my guest." The white mech was more focused on attaching pieces together than to worry about making new friends at the moment.

Bulkhead, not wanting to make enemies before trying to make friends, dropped his tools and made his way over to where Breakdown was trying to hide. "Hey, you wanna join me and Jackie?" the green mech asked, pointing to his best friend.

The blue mech looked to Dreadwing and Soundwave. The quiet mech looked up from his datapad and gave a single nod towards his little brother then went back to his reading. "Sure. Sire never got me a racecar."

"Jackie and I picked it out a few cycles ago." Bulkhead explained as the two made their way back to the toy car. "Opti-, I mean Sire, took us for a special treat."

Breakdown nodded, watching Breakdown pick up his tools again and begin to help Wheeljack. "So, what can I do?" He asked, sitting down across from the two friends.

Wheeljack, still very focused on the car project at hand, twisted a bolt tighter. "Can you read yet?"

"Yeah."

The white mech held the wrench out to Bulkhead, waiting for his friend to hand him the screwdriver. "Then you be the instructions mech. It's hard for me to read and build. And Bulkhead here isn't the best reader."

While Breakdown's feelings were kind of hurt that he didn't get to interact in a servos-on way, he still picked up the booklet and tried to find what step the other younglings were on. Before he found the right place, he looked towards where he left Dreadwing and Soundwave to find that Dreadwing was leaving the room, "Hey Dreadwing, where are you going?"

That questions caused everyone to look towards the door at the oldest mech. "I think I hear a sparkling crying. I was going to see who it was."

"I will go with you." Ultra Magnus stood, "Wheeljack, you are in charge until I get back."

Dreadwing raised an optic ridge at the taller mechling, "Soundwave is older than Wheeljack. He should be in charge." He stated when the oldest younglings left to go to the nursery.

The tall mech shook his helm, "So? This is our house. In a logical situation, if there were an emergency, Wheeljack would be able to safely get everyone out of the room and to the appropriate safety destination."

It became quiet as the two oldest younglings walked up the flight of stairs and walk down the long hallway to the nursery. Sparkling chatter could be heard from behind the door. Ultra Magnus opened the door slowly and saw four pairs of optics looking his way. "Did Sire not tell you two that you needed to rest for more than a couple of kliks?" The mech laughed, going over to the jumping Bumblebee. "Oh well, I suppose Sire will put you to evening recharge earlier."

Bumblebee, the tiny yellow sparkling, was just learning how to walk and didn't like to be held for too long. Magnus set him on the ground with a smile and watched him walk to Smokescreen's berth. "Smokey!" he screeched, holding himself up by holding onto the railing. "Smokey out!"

Dreadwing took Starscream into his arms, letting the sparkling wake up more as he watched Bumblebee wait for the smallest sparkling. Knockout was still in a recharge, so the blue youngling would let him rest longer. Smokescreen rubbed his optics, trying to get the sleep out from them as he cuddled up to his older brother. "Come on Bumblebee." Ultra Magus took his servo, leading him out of the nursery, "Leave Knockout to rest longer."

The tiny yellow sparkling was dragging Magnus out of the nursery, with Dreadwing behind him. Starscream kicked his peds, trying to let Dreadwing know that he wanted to walk like Bumblebee. "Alright Starscream, but stay close to me. I do not believe that Sire would like you to get lost on your first cycle here."

"Where Sire at?" The grey sparkling asked, taking Dreadwing's servo into his own.

He shrugged, "I am not certain. But he said that once our things arrived, he would let us make our rooms more comfortable."

Optimus was leaning on Megatron's chest as the two rested in the large berth. The Prime ordered the large berth after adopting Wheeljack and Bulkhead, especially after he ended up with three other bodies in his small single body berth. It seemed like the berth had more than just the purspose of having more tiny bodies occupy it, as Megatron and Optimus could both comfortably rest on the comfy surface.

"Megatron." Optimus sighed, snuggling into the warm armor, "I am so glad that you and your children are finally here with my family and I."

The gladiator smirked, pulling the red and blue mech closer to his chest, "And we are thankful that you welcomed us all into your home."

Optimus sat up, locking optics with his lover. "You asked me to bond with you. Not only did you ask to become one with me, but you asked to join my family and ask me to join your own. I would not have the arrangements any other way."

Before Megatron could make things any mushier, a loud crash and scream from down stairs caused both mechs to sit up quickly in the berth and make their way to the commotion. Once they reached the playroom, Optimus placed a servo over his mouth while Megatron tried to keep his temper. "What, in the name of Primus, is going on here?!"

Many pairs of optics looked to the doorway. Arcee and Arachnid had their servos fighting over the Inferno doll. Breakdown was sitting on top of Bulkhead while Wheeljack was holding a screwdriver right to the blue mechs face. Bumblebee was trying to escape the playpen and Smokescreen was tugging on the crying Seekerling's wing. Soundwave was trying to soothe a whimpering Knockout in his arms while also batting Smokescreen away from Starscream. Ultra Magnus had a fist ready to hit Dreadwing and Dreadwing looked ready to bite down on Ultra Magnus's arm.

"They started it!" many youngling voices cried, pointing to the ones they were fighting with.

Megatron shook his helm, "I do not care who started it, I want it finished right now."

The only noise in the room was of the whimpering sparklings in the playpen. Optimus stepped past the gladiator to get to the sparklings. "Smokescreen, we do not pull on our friends." He chided gently. "That hurts Starscream." Smokescreen and Bumblebee were taken into their Sire's arms. The Prime turned around, looking over all of the optics watching him. "I am very disappointed in you children. I thought I had taught you better." All of Optimus's children looked down in shame, not wanting to look their Sire in the optic. "Clean up the playroom and then go into the family room. Evening energon should be ready shortly, and I hope your manors improve by then."

"You as well." Megatron grunted, looking at his children while trying to comfort his crying sparklings. "I am so very disappointed in all of you, especially you Dreadwing. You are my oldest, you should know better."

With that, both mechs took their sparklings into the family room. "I apologize for my children." The Prime began once they reached the family room. Optimus and Megatron set down their sparklings to play on the rug together as they took a seat on the loveseat. "While Bulkhead and Wheeljack rough house with each other, they are never this violent."

Megatron sighed, watching Knockout toddle towards a stack of datapads on the floor. "No, it is I who should apologize. They were out of hand and out of line."

"Prehaps we need to establish house rules." The Prime said, "I had to give some simple rules to Arcee once she moved in and began acting aggressive. It helped her improve her social interactions with others."

The gladiator nodded, "That sounds like a great idea."

Evening rations, as well as moving in the other children into their new rooms, was an awkward affair. Arcee and Arachnid were still on edge with each other, and it didn't help that they had to share a room with each other. Ultra Magnus and Dreadwing kept glareing at each other from across their room while Breakdown refused to leave Soundwave's side with fear that Bulkhead and Wheeljack would gang up on him.

The sparklings, however, were getting along great. Knockout would show Smokescreen a colorful datapad, laughing with the youngest sparkling would clap his servos together in excitement. Bumblebee and Starscream were having fun seeing who could flap their (door)wings faster. Right now, Optimus and Megatron watched from the doorway as their sparklings were settling themselves down to rest with their energon bottles.

"Sleep well my sparklings." The Prime said, closing the door once he was sure that the sparklings weren't going to cry for their Sires. "May Primus give you wonderful dreams and answer your own prayers."

The gladiator smiled at the slightly younger mech, "You have such a way with sparklings." He whispered, following the mech to their shared room. "I am still not used to comforting and caring for sparklings."

Optimus opened the door, walking into his room and settling himself down on the berth. "I raised Ultra Magnus from the day he was created. His own Creators left him with me, unable to care for their son. Once you have cared for a sparkling on your own for a long time, you learn that they are the easiest to care for."

He laughed, "And I believe that younglings are easier. Soundwave came to me shortly after he became a youngling, then Dreadwing. Breakdown and Knockout came as a pair, and Starscream was left to me after his Sire passed on the job, he worked in the mines."

"The only thing that matters is that you love your children."

* * *

 **And I wrote another fic. Oops!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yours, Mine, and Ours**

 _Chapter 2: Setting the Rules Straight_

* * *

Mornings in the Prime's household were probably Optimus's favorite time of day. Even if it was for a few kliks, the Prime savored every moment. He would sit on the glider on the back porch with a datapad in one servo and a freshly brewed cube of energon in another. He would watch the sun rise and everyone's busy day begin while he enjoyed himself. That is, until the sparklings monitor went off. When he heard one of his sparklings calling for him, the cube and datapad was brought into the dining area and the sparklings were taken from their berths. Usually, his older children would make their way downstairs and ask for their morning energon before they had to go to school and Optimus brought his sparklings to the Sparkling Center in Iacon. Then, the Prime would spend the majority of his day working.

This cycle, however, Optimus not only took the day off in order to help everyone else fall into a routine, but he was joined for his morning energon. When the Prime stepped onto the porch and walked to his usually spot, he noticed a purple and black youngling sitting in his usual spot. "Oh, I did not expect anyone else to be awake his early little one. Did I wake you?"

Soundwave shook his head, gesturing to the datapad in his servo. "Ah, you enjoy reading as well then. Very good. Perhaps you can encourage Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack to take up reading as well." Optimus sat down next to the youngling, causing it to sway a little. "Do you mind if I join you? I like to start my cycles out here."

He took the silence as an 'okay' and began reading his own datapad. The older mech would occasionally glance over to what Soundwave was reading, never getting a good enough look to see what he was reading. The two sat out on the porch together, enjoying the morning with their different reading material. It wasn't until they heard the back door open that they both looked away from their datapads. Megatron walked out with his own fresh cube of energon in his servos, a tired smile on his face. "Ah, there you two are. I went to check on you and your siblings Soundwave, but when I did not see you in your berth, I remembered that Optimus was usually an earlier riser as well."

Soundwave stood up from his spot on the glider, making room for his Sire to sit next to the Prime. The youngling nodded to the two mechs before going inside to read, knowing when it was time to leave grownups alone. "He is an interesting youngling." Optimus said quietly, resting his helm on the gladiator's shoulder. "I tried to make conversation, but he seems to enjoy the silence."

"Yes." Megatron nodded, wrapping one arm around Optimus. "Soundwave has barely said anything to me or any of his siblings since I adopted him. I have taken him to medical professionals, but they have all said it is just a phase of life, and when he is ready to speak, he will."

It sounded logical, but Optimus still worried a little in the back of his processor. "Truthfully, I am surprised you are out of recharge so early sweetspark." Optimus joked, "I remember clearly that you said you usually do not wake until your children wake _you_."

He laughed, causing his chest to rumble, "It is peculiar. It seems that I recharge much better with someone else in the berth." He kissed the top of Optimus's helm gently, "Or maybe it was that greeting you gave me?" Megatron whispered, causing the Prime to bury his face into the warm armor.

"Megatron!" he groaned, "There could be little ones listening!"

The gladiator let out a chuckle, "You did not seem to worried about that in the previous cycle."

Optimus locked optics with Megatron, but before he could come up with a response, the older mech captured the Prime's lips with his own and began kissing him. It seemed like the two of them were in their own little world out on the back porch, as things were escalating between the lovers.

Yet, all good things must come to an end. And what's a better mood killer than a crying sparkling. Optimus quickly stopped their activities and began gathering his things that ended up on the floor while Megatron let out a frustrated sigh, "Really?! You are going to stop because of crying?"

The Prime rolled his optics, holding out his free servo for the pouting mech to take. "Come on, it seems like the little ones are asking for us."

Sure enough, when both mechs walked in servo-in-servo, all of the sparklings were standing in their berths waiting to be taken out. "It seems as though you all recharged very well!" The Prime cooed as he made his way to Smokescreen. He picked up the little sparkling, then reached down for Bumblebee. The two sparklings were patting his chest lightly as their sign of greeting.

As he laughed at his youngest children, he looked over to where Megatron was having a little trouble getting his two sparklings out of their berths. Knockout seemed a little clingy this morning while Starscream was crabby. "Starscream, do not hit your brother. Knockout, you need to relax your grip a little, you are hurting me little one."

Optimus's chuckle cause the gladiator to look away from the whining sparklings in his arms, "Having some trouble?"

"They are troublesome little slaggers in the morning." He grumbled, trying to bounce the two in order to calm them down.

The Prime's optics widened at the curse word, "Megatron! Watch your language around little ones! They pick up on more than we think they do!" He led Megatron out of the nursery, down the hall, and down the stairs into the dining room. Optimus set down his sparklings in their chairs while Megatron set both of his sparklings onto his lap. "Maybe, I could hold them while you prepare the energon?" Optimus offered, holding out his servos to the tiny sparklings. "You seem a little agitated right now."

Megatron stood quickly, holding his whining sparklings out to the willing mech. "Great idea Optimus. Now you can get to know these crabby sparklings personally."

He shook his helm with a smile on his face, taking the fussy sparklings into his arms. "There there little ones. The morning is supposed to be peaceful." Optimus began rocking Knockout and Starscream as he paced the dining place. "Besides, you do not wish to wake your older siblings, now do you?" He tried whispering sweet nothings while also trying to entertain his own children, who looked a little jealous that _their_ Sire was paying attention to other sparklings.

"Too late." A voice answered, causing the Prime to turn in the direction of the voice. Dreadwing, along with Ultra Magnus and Breakdown, stood in the doorway with tired expressions on their faces.

A small frown formed on the Prime's face. "I am sorry children, I tried to soothe these two, but it seems like these two are just not morning sparklings."

Dreadwing swiftly took Knockout, making the clingy little one satisfied to be with his older brother. He cooed, snuggling into the navy youngling's armor. "We are used to it sir. Soundwave informed me that they are more distressed than normal because they are in a new place." The youngling took a place at the table, rubbing Knockout's back gently while swaying a little.

At the mention of his name, Soundwave walked into the dining room with his datapad tucked under an arm. "Wave is so smart, he's teachin' me math." Breakdown yawned, taking a seat at the table between Soundwave and Bumblebee. He reached a servo out to the tiny yellow mech, letting the sparkling take it and play around with it. "You're a funny sparkling."

Optimus smiled, "His designation is Bumblebee." He knelt down to reach the tiny sparkling's height. "Bumblebee, this is Breakdown. Can you introduce yourself?"

Bee looked at the unfamiliar youngling, giving him a large smile before he dove to try and eat his servo. Breakdown laughed, pulling it away, "Hey! I'm not energon!"

This turned into a bit of a game, making Bee laugh hysterically at the new friend he made. The gladiator walked over to the table with energon cubes in his servos to see Breakdown laughing as he jerked his servo away from the yellow sparklings open mouth. "What is going on here?"

"I'm playing with the sparkling Sire." The blue youngling laughed, reaching his servo out to Bee again, "He thinks it's his energon!"

Megatron shook his helm, setting down a sparkling cube infront of Bee and a regular portion infront of Breakdown. "Well, I am sure there will be plently of time for you two to continue your game after you consume some energon."

He finished passing around the cubes as Bulkhead and Wheeljack walked into the dining room, rubbing his optics and trying not to yawn. Optimus smiled, "Good morning mechs. Did you recharge well?"

Wheeljack nodded, "Our new berth is awesome Sire! I got the top berth because Bulk is a little scared of fallin' out."

"No, I'm not!" Bulkhead protested, "I just didn't wanna climb all the way every cycle."

As the two playfully bantered among each other, they took a seat at the table and noticed that the other occupants were watching them. They looked at them awkwardly, then back at their Sire. "I am sorry Bulkhead and Wheeljack." Megatron apologized, setting energon down in front of the younglings. "Our morning energon is usually and quiet affair. There is not normally civil conversation in the morning."

It became quiet in the dining room, causing an awkward air to settle. Ultra Magnus quickly finished his energon, taking his cube with him as he began to leave the room, "Do not wander too far Magnus." Optimus said, spooning a bit of energon and placing the spoon in front of Smokescreen. "Once Arcee and Arachnid join us, we all need to discuss some new rules that will be put into effect immediately."

Ultra Magnus turned around, an optic ridge raised in wonder, "Rules? What kind of rules Sires?"

"All will be cleared up once the femmes join us." Megatron answered, causing Ultra Magnus to struggle holding back a glare at the gladiator.

The Prime gestured to the empty chair at the table, "Why not join us until they come down?"

…

Arcee and Arachnid finally joined everybody else down in the dining room, although it appeared that neither femme was willing to talk much this early in the cycle. Once consumption was done for everyone and the cubes were disposed of, Optimus led the two families into the family room in order to discuss some house rules. The sparklings were put onto the rug with some small toys to entertain them. Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Breakdown, and Soundwave all took a spot on the large couch. Ultra Magnus sat on a chair with Arcee sitting in his lap. Arachnid opted to joining Dreadwing on the love seat. Megatron, along with Optimus, stood in front of the crowd of younger Cybertronians, all optics on them (for the most part).

"Thank you for cooperating children." Optimus began, looking over the small crowd of children with thoughtful optics. "I suppose you could say that this is our first family meeting."

Dreadwing huffed, rolling his optics. "We are _not_ a family." He mumbled, causing Megatron to give him a harsh glare.

Ultra Magnus couldn't help but nod his helm, giving his shoulders a small shrug. "Well," Optimus cleared his throat, "that may be true as of now Dreadwing, but once your Sire and I make it official, all of us will become one family unit."

"Wither you like it or not." Megatron added, sending daggers towards Dreadwing. "So, you had all better get used to living with each other."

Optimus placed a gentle servo on the gladiator's shoulder, "Megatron, I believe that the children understand." He gave Megatron a soft smile, "Yet, in order to make the transition go more smoothly for everyone, these rules will help be a bit of a guide." The Prime subspaced a few datapads and began handing them out to the older children. "These are a list of chores that need to be taken care of every seven cycles. And after the seventh cycle, the responsibilities will change."

Arachnid looked up in shock as she read over the list, "Clean the wash racks? Mop the dining room? Clean the playroom?" she handed the datapad back over to Dreadwing, "Sire, why do _we_ have to do chores!? I thought Optimus has servants and maids!?"

Wheeljack and Bulkhead laughed, yet stopped quickly once they got a look of disappointment from their Sire. "I am sorry to debunk your theory Arachnid, but they only inhabitants in this house are the ones sitting in this room as we speak." After handed out the lists, he gave the rest of the children a time to read it over. "There are also a few rules we would like to discuss."

All optics were back to the grownup mechs. Megatron decided to begin, "You are each responsible to clean your rooms as well as cleaning up after yourself when you are not playing in the playroom." Once there was some nodding from the children, the gladiator continued. "Once you younglings return from school, homework is to be completed right away."

"Come home?" Ultra Magnus asked, "We all go to Uncle Ratchet's place after school until Sire comes to get us." He informed Megatron, "Then, we do our homework after our evening consumption, when _our_ Sire can help us."

The Prime nodded, "You are correct Magnus, that is how it used to be. However, Megatron and I have different hours of work. He works early mornings while I am not typically finished until closer to evening consumption." The room had an awkward silence form. "From now on, you will return home after school and be here with Megatron."

Bulkhead frowned, "But, what about Uncle Ratchet? Won't he miss us?"

"He will come visit when he can Bulkhead." Optimus explained, "Ratchet informed me that he needs to go on a business trip to help some sick Cybertronians in Kaon. I am sure he will come back full of stories to tell you."

Optimus's children all took a brief moment to process this new change. Megatron cleared his throat, bringing most of the attention back to him. "When your homework and chores for the day are completed, you are allowed to entertain yourselves until evening consumption."

"A wash rack schedule will be placed on the wash rack doors." The Prime explained, pulling out another datapad. "I understand that there is a large number of us in this house, so there needs to be a limited time for everyone in the wash racks."

Arcee and Arachnid's optics widened, "What?! Why?" They cried. Once they noticed they both spoke on top of each other, they shot glares at each other.

The blue femme looked to her Sire, "Sire, there is no way you can time when we'll need the wash racks! That's not possible!"

The Prime sighed, "Arcee, I this is for before and after you go the school. Mainly for washing."

She huffed, leaning back into Ultra Magnus's chest. The children sat and listened to the other rules that were said, with most of them involving behaving and the consequence that would happen if they misbehaved. Whining sparkling on the rug, some of which were trying to escape into the dining room, brought the grownups attention to them. "Well, are there any questions children?" Optimus asked, reaching down to grab a toddling Bumblebee.

No one answered, trying to avoid optic contact with the other family. "If there are any later on, plan on asking them during evening consumption." Megatron instructed, "You are dismissed."

All of the younglings jumped up from their seats, running towards the playroom or to their own rooms. Optimus sighed, picking up Smokescreen from the ground as well and taking a seat on the large couch. "I believe that could have gone better."

Knockout was trying to pull himself up onto the couch. With a grin, the Prime helped him the rest of the way up. Bumblebee wiggled off his Sire's lap to join Knockout on their endeavor of throwing all the pillows on the ground.

Megatron took a seat on the chair that Dreadwing once sat at. "Younglings this age believe they already know everything. I believe it went as well as it was going to be." He blocked Starscream's path into the dining room with a large servo. "If rules need to be adjusted or taken completely, we will fix it when we need to."

"I suppose you are right Megatron." The Prime sighed, "I am just worried that your children will not warm up to me quickly, and my children will not warm up to you."

The gladiator finally just picked Starscream up, causing the little Seeker to screech loudly, flailing his limbs around in protest. "Why not? It seems like Knockout and Starscream already like you." Optimus held out his servo for the fussy Starscream.

When the little one was laying on the large chest next to Smokescreen, Optimus laid his large servos over both of them, causing them both to shutter their optics in exhaustion. "But, are the 'sparkling whisperer'" The gladiator joked, forming a smile as he rested his helm on one of his servos.

"Maybe an outing will help all of the children not only bond with us, but with each other?" Optimus smiled, thinking about places to take the children. "I heard the Crystal Gardens are beautiful at this time."

…

Nothing seemed to be going right for Arcee. She did not want to go the Crystal Gardens with these strangers. She did not want her buddy to be Arachnid. She did not want to stare at the stupid displays. Arcee wanted to go back to her house and set her doll house back up to the way it was. But no. Her Sire decided that a 'family' outing would be just what everyone needed to bond.

Now, the large group of younglings were making their way back to where the grownups told them to meet once they were finished in the youngling section. Megatron and Optimus took the sparklings to the sparkling center where there were activites for them to play with. The gladiator put Soundwave in charge of the group, trusting the quiet youngling to watch after them.

"This is dumb." Breakdown complained, crossing his arms in a pout. "What's so great about shiny rocks anyways?"

Ultra Magnus rolled his optics, "Maybe if you would read the sign, you would know the significance of the crystals in front of you."

Breakdown narrowed his optics, sending a glare towards the older mech. "Not all of us are big nerds like you Magnus!"

"Reading doesn't make you a _nerd_ Breakdown." Wheeljack explained, "It's better to be smart anyways, so no one calls you a dummy." The white mech began to smirk, "I guess because you don't read, that makes you a dummy!"

The blue mech's optics widened, "I am _not_ a dummy!" he whined, patting Dreadwings arm, "Dreadwing, tell them I'm not dumb!"

The older youngling looked towards the arguing younglings, "Who called you dumb Breakdown?" He watched as Breakdown point to Wheeljack, "Really? I do not think he has any room to talk when it comes to level of intelligence."

With a smirk, Dreadwing tried not the laugh as Bulkhead and Wheeljack tried to analyze what was just said. "HEY!" Wheelkjack said, "Ultra Magnus! Tell Dreadwing to shut his big slaggin' mouth!"

"That's a bad word!" Arachnid cried, "I'm gonna tell me Sire when I see him!"

Arcee shook her head, "Nuh-uh! I'm gonna tell _my_ Sire that your brothers are being mean to _my_ brothers! Then they'll all get in trouble!"

The femmes ran ahead of the group, racing towards where their Sire's were located. Soundwave stopped them though, taking each femme by the back of their helms and lifting them into his arms. The others looked at the oldest youngling with wide optics, getting ready to rescue their sister if they had to. " **You must stay with the group.** " Megatron's voice said from behind Soundwave's visor.

Arachnid squirmed, trying to jump out of the strong arms and onto the ground, while Arcee's optics began to fill up with unshed tears. "Let her go Soundwave!" Ultra Magnus said, reaching for his sister, "You are scaring her!"

Soundwave gave Magnus Arcee, watching the youngling try to reassure the blue femme with whispered words. The rest of the walk was tense, with no one wanting to upset the mech and cause more trouble than they were probably in with their Sires. Once the group arrived, surrounded by a lot of other sparklings playing with crystal equipment, they found Optimus and Megatron sitting on a bench. "Hello children." The Prime greeted with a grin, "Did you enjoy your time at the gardens?"

"No." Breakdown frowned, climbing into his Sire's lap. "Wheeljack and Bulkhead called me a dummy."

Bulkhead frowned, "But he called Magnus a nerd!"

"And Dreadwing called me and Bulk a dummy!" Wheeljack explained, grabbing onto his Sire's servo to gain his attention.

Arachind huffed, finally being set down by Soundwave, "But then Wheeljack said a bad word Sire! He told Dreadwing to shut is bad word mouth!"

Megatron held up his servos as more of the children tried to give their side of the story. "I have heard enough. Today was supposed to be an enjoyable outing, and you ended up fighting with each other again." He shook his helm, setting Breakdown before standing up, "Once we return home, Soundwave will explain to us what really happened. As of now, all of you will be sitting quietly in your rooms until a punishment is thought of."

…

"Do we really have to punish them Megatron?" Optimus questioned as he kneeled next to the large tub. The sparklings were taking a bath before their recharge time, enjoying their time in the water. "They were just in a quarrel."

Megatron was gently scrubbing Starscream's wings, being careful not to rub too hard on the sensitive parts. "Wheeljack cursed at Dreadwing Optimus!" Water was poured on top of the Seekers helm, causing him to giggle. "And that was the result of them arguing with each other, just like the last cycle."

The Prime looked down at the happy sparklings in the tub, playing with their toys and sharing with one another. "I suppose, but nothing too harsh. They do all begin school in the next cycle and will have homework to occupy their time."

The plug was pulled on the tub, and the water slowly made its way down the drain. "What about limited play time?" Megatron offered, taking the red mech out of the tub and setting him on the floor, "All they do is their homework and their chores."

"For how long?" Optimus asked, drying Bumblebee off gently while making sure Smokescreen didn't crawl away.

Megatron thought about. "Just the school cycle. Maybe by then, the children will have learned their lesson."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Have a wonderful day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yours, Mine, and Ours**

 _Chapter 3: Sick Sparkling Scare_

* * *

The household consisting of Optimus Prime, Megatron, and their families were adjusting as well as they all could given the circumstances. Yes, there were still fights when it came to using the wash racks or who's turn it was to do whatever chore that needed to be completed. But overall, everything was going along well.

Logistically.

On the family-bonding aspect, things could be getting **way** better. It had seemed as though, once the children were taken off of their punishment and beginning school once more, they had separated into their two families and refused to interact with anyone other than who they originally lived with. And Primus forbid they look the other adult, who was not their own Sire, in the optic at all for any reason! They sat on opposite sides of the dining table, did not share toys, they even refused to use the same wash racks.

While Megatron tried to reassure Optimus that it was just a phase and that they would eventually get over one another, the Prime was beginning to worry a little. Shouldn't this time be more about adjusting to life and less about fighting with one another? The politician sat on the love seat in the living room, pondering this thought once more as he was waiting up for Megatron to return from the nursery.

Just like the young Cybertronians, the older ones were trying to fall into a routine as well. This involved many of the cycles beginning with Optimus being responsible for making sure the youngling arrived at school on time and bringing the sparklings to the Center while Megatron would be the one to pick the sparklings up half-way through the cycle and would be at home for them when the younglings returned. They took the end of the cycle to enjoy each other's company most of the time, catching up with each other about their days and if there were plans for the other cycles.

So, once they began this tradition, Optimus and Megatron would switch off tucking the sparklings in and telling the younglings that it was time for light out soon. Tonight, it was Megatron's turn to get the sparklings settled down for the evening. Before Optimus could ponder any further regarding the children, he heard the heavy footfalls of his lover coming into the living room. The gladiator looks as though he just finished a battle of his own, his optics looking more dull and his shoulders slumped.

The large mech flopped down ungracefully onto the loveseat next to Optimus, shuttering his optics with a long sigh. "Did the children give you a hard time?"

"The younglings, no." He answered, opening one optic to look at Optimus's questioning face. "Smokescreen, however, was fussier than ever before. I believe he may be falling ill."

Optimus groaned, shaking his helm and placing it into his servos. "Oh Primus. This will not be good."

Megatron raised an optic ridge to his lover, "Optimus, you sound worried? I thought you were the sparkling whisperer." He joked, gently nudging the side of Optimus.

He shook his helm, "This is no time for jokes Megatron." Optimus looked Megatron dead in the optic, worry in his deep blue optics. "Smokescreen's systems are still in development. If he does fall ill, it will not affect him like it would you or I. Or even the younglings for that matter!" He stood, going to the datapad-shelf to find the information he was looking for. After a few quiet moments, he found the datapad he was looking for and brought it back to Megatron. "See here? It will still be many cycles until Smokescreens systems are developed enough."

The larger mech read of the information in front of him with a frown on his face. "What about the other sparklings? Will they not catch it from Smokescreen?"

"Hopefully Smokescreen is not ill at all." Optimus mumbled, leaning his helm on Megatron's shoulder and looking over the material again, "But if he is ill, the others may also catch it. Including the younglings and us, although it will not do us or the older children much harm." He smiled a little as he felt an arm wrap around his waist and pull him in closer. "Knockout, Starscream, and Bumblebee will recover if they do fall ill, but their illness would not be as server as if Smokescreen got it."

Megatron pulled his lover closer, setting down the helpful datapad next to him on the loveseat so he could make more room for Optimus. "Everything will be fine Optimus Prime." He placed a kiss on his servo, "I am here to help you and your children." He kissed his cheek, "And I will not let you worry too much about this." Megatron planted a soft, gentle kiss on Optimus's lips, trying to calm the other mech down. "Everything will be alright."

* * *

Megatron was right; Smokescreen was sick. Early the next cycle, the couple was woken by the wails of a sparklings. Both mechs rushed into the nursery, passing by worried looking younglings standing in the hall, to find the wailing coming from Smokescreen. The little sparkling had unprocessed energon all over his berth and chassis, the purple goo beginning to smell awful. "My poor sparkling." Optimus cooed, reaching into the berth to grab Smokescreen. "You do not feel well, now do you?"

As if to answer, Smokey threw up more unprocessed energon on his Sire's shoulder, causing the Prime to wince and the tiny little sparkling to wail even louder. "Why not take a quick shower with him Optimus?" Megatron asked from the door way. The younglings had gathered around to see what was happening, and the other sparklings were beginning to wake up. "I can take care of Smokescreen's berth."

The wailing continued, causing the other sparklings to wake up fully and stir in their own berths. "But, the other sparklings are waking. I cannot leave you with them alone." Smokescreen's grip on his Sire tightened, bringing Optimus to pat his back gently.

"It's okay Sire." Ultra Magnus called from the hall. "We can help put the sparklings back into recharge."

Dreadwing nodded, "Yes Sire. We will take care of everything while you tend to the sick sparkling."

With a grateful smile, Megatron let Dreadwing and Ultra Magnus into the nursery. "I am trusting you two to work together to not only get these sparklings back into recharge, but clean the younglings as well."

The navy youngling gave his Sire a salute, "We will not let you down sir."

With that, Megatron and Optimus took the crying Smokescreen to their personal wash racks for a bath, leaving Dreadwing and Ultra Magnus in charge. "Wheeljack and Bulkhead." Magnus began, "grab the cleaning supplies from the wash racks down the hall. Do not forget clean towels."

Bulkhead and Wheeljack nodded, running quickly to the destination. "Arcee, take Bumblebee." The little blue femme weaved her way through the other younglings in order to get into the nursery and to her sparkling brother. Magnus took the tiny sparkling, along with his treasured blanket, and handed them to Arcee. He was still in a light recharge, optics a bit droopy. "You, along with Soundwave, Arachnid and Breakdown go into my room and see if you can get them back into recharge while, Dreadwing, and I clean up. We will send Wheeljack and Bulkhead when they come back."

She nodded, waiting for Soundwave to pick up Knockout and Starscream. The red sparkling was wide awake, trying to pull on the Seeker's wings while Starscream didn't like being awaken so rudely. The silent mech struggled to keep the sparklings from squirming out of his servos.

When the group of younglings and sparklings left, Dreadwing and Ultra Magnus looked over the mess in Smokescreen's berth. "Do you know what caused his illness?" Dreadwing asked, grimacing at the purple goo.

The tall mech shrugged, "I do not know. None of us were sick…right?"

Dreadwing nodded slowly, hearing Wheeljack and Bulkhead return with arms loaded in supplies and towels. "Thanks, you two. The others are in my room, trying to get the sparklings back into recharge." The two younger younglings looked to Ultra Magnus for a confirmation. With a nod from Magnus, the two headed to the instructed room.

Ultra Magnus was handed the towel from Dreadwing before he had to make a decision on what to do. "I will scrub if you will dry." Dreadwing instructed, looking through the different selections of bottles, "If we let it sit for much longer, it will stain his berth."

"How do you know so much about this?" Magnus asked, ringing the towel in his servos.

The navy youngling paused slightly as he let the solution soak into the blankets and sheets, then went back to work on the sparkling's berth. "My brother would fall ill often." He started, not meeting Magnus's optics. "I learned how to be helpful for my creators quickly."

Nothing more was said as the duo cleaned the mess.

On the other side of the large house, Optimus was taking his own shower while Megatron was cleaning off Smokescreen in the bath. The poor sparkling did not enjoy the warm shower, becoming too frightened to cooperate in order to get clean enough. Megatron finally took the sick sparkling from Optimus and was in the process of gently cleaning him. The gladiator also took notice that Smokescreen was very warm, most likely the on comings of a fever.

The sparkling was whimpering in the large bathtub, really just wanting to be comforted by his Sire. He didn't play with the various toys, he didn't splash around like he and Starscream usually did. Smokescreen just sat there and held up his servos to Megatron with tears in his optics. "I know Smokescreen, I know." The large mech whispered, rubbing his helm with a soft cloth, "It will only be a few more kliks. Then you will stay with Optimus and I in our berth for the rest of the recharge cycle."

The water in the shower finally turned off, and Optimus stepped out with a towel over his shoulder. The worried Sire made quick work of drying himself so that he could be there for his sparkling. "How is he Megatron?" Optimus question, kneeling next to the tub to rub Smokescreen's back in comfort.

"Too warm." He answered in a soft tone. "If it does not go down, he should see a medic." Megatron unplugged the drain and reached for the towel that he had set aside earlier.

Optimus took the tiny sparkling from the tub and placed Smokescreen in the waiting towel. "I will contact Ratchet if this continues. In the meantime, Smokescreen should get some rest."

With a sparkling in his arms, Megatron stood and walked to their large berth, laying the tiny sparkling down in the center. He was making his way to his side of the berth while Optimus turned the lights off once more. "Come to berth, Optimus. Smokescreen will rest easy knowing his Sire is next to him."

Just as he was getting ready to lay beside his son, he paused to look at the door. "What about the other children?"

"They are fine." Megatron reassured. "Dreadwing and Ultra Magnus looked very concerned about this predicament. If there is one thing I know about those two, is that despite their differences, they will do anything for their families." With that last statement, and a long sigh from the Prime, Optimus finally laid down and rested a servo around his sparklings, sending a silent and urgent prayer to Primus that this would blow over.

After about fifteen kliks, the mess was cleared away and the nursery was being aired out for the rest of the cycle. Magnus made a pile of dirty towels on the floor, placing his servos on his hips. "I think we did a pretty good job…" he yawned, long and loud, "…for it being so early in the cycle."

Dreadwing nodded, stifling his own yawn. "Agreed. And, we still have school to attend. Perhaps it would be wise to return to my – um – our room?"

Ultra Magus just yawned, following the navy youngling out of the nursery and turning the lights out as he went. The walk was a quiet one, but one they reach the cracked door, they saw many younglings and sparklings occupying different types of furniture in the room. Soundwave, along with Starscream, were sleeping at the foot of Dreadwing's bed. The quiet youngling had an arm wrapped around the Seeker sparkling protectively and Starscream had a digit in his mouth, an occasional suck every once and a while. Laying on the pillow was Arachind, leaving just a little room for Breakdown's helm. Knockout was curled up on top of the blue youngling's chest, the blanket on Dreadwing's berth was covering them. On Ultra Magnus's berth was his younger siblings. Arcee was curled around Bumblebee, the sparkling's beloved blanket covering the two of them snuggly. Wheeljack and Bulkhead were sharing the blanket on the berth, with Bulkhead's helm being cover and Wheeljack pulling for more of the warm covers.

The older younglings exchanged looks with each other, "We could stay in Soundwave's room?" Dreadwing suggested with a shrug.

"Good plan."

* * *

Megatron was juggling two crying sparklings in his arms while trying to entertain a third while Optimus and Smokescreen were still in recharge. The younglings had just left from school, most of them still very tired, and Megatron contacted Optimus's old friend and medic Ratchet. Now, Bumblebee and Knockout were both crying in his arms because they just wanted to be put down and play with their toys, while Starscream sat in the sparkling chair, finishing his own rations and holding up the other toy from being put into the play room. "Please you two." Megatron begged, bouncing the two sparklings in his arms, "You will wake Smokescreen with all this noise, and he is very sick at the moment."

The soft chime of the front door alerted all of the Cybertronians in the room that someone was requesting entrance onto the property. Megatron quickly went to the front door and saw an old, red and white mech standing behind the gate with a grumpy look on his face. "This must be Ratchet." He mumbled, unlocking the gate and granting the mech access onto the property. The medic walked quickly up to the porch and up the stairs, standing in front of the open door. "You must be Ratchet," the gladiator began, "I would shake your servo, but mine are full."

Ratchet took the whimpering Bumblebee from Megatron, causing the tiny yellow and black sparkling to calm down and observe the familiar mech. "Where's the sick sparkling?" the medic asked, letting himself into the home. Ratchet was familiar with Optimus's home, having checked on multiple sparklings and younglings here before. "Where's Optimus?"

Megatron pointed up the large set of stairs, "In our room with Smokescreen. There was little recharge in his home for everyone." He led Ratchet into the dining room, seeing that Starscream finally finished his energon, "Hopefully they are still resting."

The gladiator lifted Starcream from his seat, causing Knockout to reach for the pretty wings with a shriek. "Why don't we take these three to the play room?" Ratchet offered, "Then, I can take a look at the sick little one."

Chief Medical Officer Ratchet led Megatron to the familiar play room, placing the three into the play pen and adding in a few toys. "Play nicely you three." Megatron instructed, leaving the large colorful room to go into his own berth room with Ratchet.

A soft knock on the door brought Optimus's attention away from the recharging sparkling he was rocking in his arms, "Optimus." Megatron whispered, "Ratchet has arrived to look over Smokescreen."

"Let him in." The Prime answered just as quiet.

Megatron and Ratchet entered, the medic making his way over to the sick sparkling with his scanner at the ready. "When did this begin Optimus?" he asked, letting the bright light shine over the tiny body.

Optimus continued to rock his sparkling, especially when Smokescreen let out a whine. "Megatron said that while he was placing him for recharge, Smokescreen seemed out of character."

Ratchet read over the diagnostic quickly, taking in the information. "It seems like you called just in time Megatron." He finally said, "Smokey here seems to have caught a bug that's going around right now." The medic sub-spaced a vial with medicine inside it. "Give him a dose of his during every ration time with half of his own ration. If he does improve within three cycles, give me another call. If it gets worse," Ratchet sighed, placing his servos on his hips. "get directly to the med-center and ask for me or First-Aid if I'm not in."

…

Megatron, Optimus, and Smokescreen spent most of the cycle up in the couple's room to catch up on recharge. Occasionally, Optimus and Megatron would check on the other sparklings and put them to a nap around mid-cycle. This left the younglings to run things around the house when they returned home from school. Dreadwing and Ultra Magnus took charge once again and helped the little ones with their homework so that they could go and play. Soundwave, having finished his homework first, went to entertain the three sparklings that were waking from their rest. Bulkhead, Breakdown, and Wheeljack, once they finished their homework, ran out to the back yard to play for a while. Arcee and Arachnid chose to take a nap in their room, not getting much sleep last cycle anyways.

The oldest younglings took care of their chores after their homework. Ultra Magnus started washing the dirty towels and energon cubes while Dreadwing began tiding up the living room. Just as Dreadwing finished fluffing the pillows, he heard heavy footsteps coming into the room. Optimus Prime stood in the doorway with a tired looking smile on his face. "Hello sir." Dreadwing nodded, "Um…How is Smokescreen?"

"Resting, thank Primus." The Prime answered. "Ratchet stopped by earlier and gave him medication." Optimus looked over the now clean living room, impressed that the youngling would even think to clean the room without being asked. "And I see that the living room is cleaned very well."

Dreadwing shrugged, "I, I mean, Ultra Magnus and I thought it would be a good idea to clean some things up." He put some datapads onto the shelf, "And you and Sire were still resting in your room."

Optimus kneeled down in order to reach optic level with the navy youngling. "And I thank you greatly for stepping up and helping Megatron and I." Going unnoticed in the doorway was a very jealous, although he would never admit it, Ultra Magnus. A deep frown was on his face and his arms were crossed over his chest.

* * *

 **Chapter three: done**


End file.
